


Серая мышка

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Howl-Centric, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поначалу Хаул даже не замечал своего бессердечия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серая мышка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Little Grey Mouse Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800526) by [Lejays17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lejays17/pseuds/Lejays17). 



> Бета: Vortex of dust in the sky  
> Повествование с точки зрения Хаула.

Чародей Хаул не всегда был бессердечным. В те времена, когда его ещё звали Хоуэлл Дженкинс, его сердце было буквально переполнено любовью к дому, команде по регби и – особенно – к его семье, пусть Меган и казалась самой ворчливой старшей сестрой в мире. Однако затем Хаул поймал упавшую звезду на болотах и заключил сделку с огненным демоном по имени Кальцифер.

Огненный демон первым предложил Хаулу завладеть заброшенным замком на Пустоши, справедливо полагая, что быть бессердечным чародеем воистину невозможно, не обитая во внушающем ужас мрачном чёрном замке. В свою очередь именно Хаул придумал заклинание движения, благодаря которому Кальцифер мог побывать в самых разных частях Ингарии, преодолевая холмы и болота.

Поначалу Хаул даже не замечал своего бессердечия. Он совершенствовал свои магические умения как с помощью Кальцифера, так и с помощью миссис Пентстеммон (та, правда, знала, что с ним творилось, и искренне ужасалась, представляя себе его будущее – ведь он мог уйти во тьму, как это сделала Ведьма Пустоши). Другим увлечением Хаула стала погоня за прелестными девушками в Маркет-Чиппинге, Кингсберри и Портхавене – город он выбирал по настроению или в зависимости от магических заказов. Он искренне наслаждался охотой и с азартом влюблял в себя всё новых девушек, теряя к ним всякий интерес, едва они сдавались и признавались ему в чувствах, душераздирающе рыдая на пороге.

Становясь старше, Хаул всё лучше усваивал искусство ускользания от нежелательных проблем: вещей, не интересовавших его, задач, требовавших слишком много усилий, последней влюбившейся в него девушки. Это умение немало удивило его, когда однажды утром он проснулся и обнаружил, что уже полгода обучал подмастерье, сам того не сознавая. К не очень скрытому облегчению Хаула, Майкл с удовольствием изо дня в день занимался его колдовскими делами, что позволяло ему проводить больше времени в ванной, совершенствуя ритуал прихорашивания. 

На Майский праздник Хаул заставил Кальцифера устроить фейерверк в подарок на день рождения Майклу. Механизм заклинания удерживал Кальцифера от постоянного брюзжания по поводу того, что он вечно торчал в замке и не мог поговорить с кем-то, кроме Хаула и Майкла. Пока Майкл безумно радовался фейерверку, Хаул использовал возможность без последствий провести больше времени в ванной. Недавно он купил новый, голубой с серебром костюм и хотел показать себя во всей красе на празднике в Маркет-Чиппинге. Он как-то услышал, что у Цезари теперь работала поразительной красоты девушка, поэтому решил наведаться в окрестности и проверить, были ли слухи правдой. 

На следующее утро Рыночная площадь была невероятно переполнена народом. Больше всего зевак толпились около кондитерской, и по количеству молодых людей Хаул осознал, что это, скорее всего, действительно было связано с новенькой девушкой, работавшей там. Толпа на площади мешала Хаулу с достоинством шествовать, и он устремился к окраине, чтобы не испортить новый костюм. 

На полпути Хаул порывисто свернул в узкую улочку, чтобы разминуться с очередной группой нетрезвых гуляк, пристававших к людям на площади. Яростно моргая, чтобы глаза быстрее привыкли к царившему здесь полумраку после яркого света на площади, он почти сшиб с ног девушку в простом сером платье с серой же шалью в накидку – та уже была почти вплотную прижата к двери какой-то лавки. Он ослепительно улыбнулся ей; девушка была бы исключительно мила, если бы не её тускло-серый наряд. Наверное, ему стоило украсть сердце у неё, а не у той девушки из кондитерской, потому что добраться до Цезари и познакомиться с ней во всём этом хаосе ему уже не представлялось возможным. Он пригласил бы эту девушку с улицы выпить, очаровал и уже к концу дня завладел бы её сердцем.

В ответ на его улыбку девушка отчаяннее вжалась в дверной проём, насколько это вообще было ещё возможно. Хаул немедленно представил себе, как он выглядел, гадая, что же в его одежде или внешнем виде вызвало у неё подобную реакцию. Новый голубой с серебром костюм, длинные фестончатые рукава и серебряные вставки; гладкие блестящие волосы, чистая кожа, зубы такие белоснежные, что он мог ослепить кого-то своей улыбкой, – и совершенно ничего, что могло бы напугать. Как ни старался, он не видел ни одной причины такой реакции на своё появление.

\- Не бойся, серая мышка, – усмехнулся он. – Я всего лишь хотел угостить тебя стаканчиком, чего ты так испугалась?

\- Спасибо, сэр, вы так любезны, я… – девушка покраснела и запнулась, окончательно растерявшись. – Я иду навестить сестру.

Хаул всё-таки отстранился от неё и, почувствовав явственный укол в груди – ровно там, где прежде было сердце, – с новой усмешкой продолжил:

\- Разумеется, иди. Кто я такой, чтобы мешать прекрасной даме увидеться с сестрой? Быть может, ты позволишь мне проводить тебя? Ты ведь так напугана.

Если что-то и могло испугать её ещё больше, так именно эти слова. Она сразу же покачала головой и ринулась мимо него, лишь в спешке поблагодарив за предложение. Быстрее, чем он успел что-то сообразить, она скрылась в толпе на площади и ускользнула от него. Что ж, она наверняка была одной из тех девушек, которые так часто надоедали Майклу, денно и нощно рыдая на пороге недели напролёт и отказываясь поверить в то, что Хаул совсем не собирается брать их в жёны.

Взметнув рукавами, он убедил себя вернуться в толпу на площади и целенаправленно устремился в сторону кондитерской. Настал момент познакомиться с хорошенькой девушкой и влюбить её в себя.

Когда Хаул вспоминал о серой мышке, боявшейся собственной тени, холодный уголёк, в который превратилось его сердце, слабо теплел. Он невольно окинул взглядом толпу на площади, пытаясь найти её. Быть может, ему бы удалось помочь ей, заставив Майкла сочинить заклинание, чтобы придать ей храбрости, если бы он увидел её снова.


End file.
